This invention relates to an improved electrophysiology table, and more particularly to a dual section adjustable table arrangement which facilitates manipulation and adjustment of such tables and persons or objects thereon.
An electrophysiology table usually comprises an elevating and tilting platform or structure to which an examining or treatment table top is attached. A person or medical patient, for example, reclines on the table top for diagnostic and medical treatment procedures. In some instances where a patient is to be subjected to certain x-ray practices including x-ray imaging techniques, it becomes necessary to adjustably move or position the patient with respect to the x-ray source. It is more convenient to move the table with respect to the x-ray source than to move the patient on the table. For this reason such a table is fitted with means to controllably change its position with respect to the x-ray source, for example, to change the vertical position of the table top, e.g. to raise or lower the table top platform, as well as to cause tilting, e.g. angular adjustment of the table top platform with respect to its horizontal position. When the table top is in its horizontal or untilted position, the table top includes moving means for extended linear or horizontal movement with respect to the x-ray source, a procedure referred to as panning the patient. In many instances such table top moving means may comprise only a manual operation where medical personnel physically move the table top which is equipped with slides or rollers, along its support. For x-ray panning purposes the movable table is required to be relatively long to permit viewing of all relevant anatomy and its slides or rollers must attach to non-imaging parts of the table. In order to provide more extended horizontal movement of the table in its horizontal position, the table base structure may be fitted with wheels which engage cooperating tracks in the floor of the examining room and the entire table structure together with the reclining patient is moved along the tracks. Tracks in the floor of a medical examining room pose both physical and medical hazards and are undesirable for those reasons. With a trackless and fixed base, a full range of patient adjustment may not be available for some procedures. With a movable base on directionless wheels, swivel wheels for example, precise patient positioning may be compromised.
Additionally, in some more complex x-ray procedures it may become necessary to reposition the patient on the table top in order to obtain full coverage of the patient because the extent or range of panning is limited. Repositioning a patient may also represent a hazard or otherwise be inconvenient and problematical. Manual panning of the patient for full length treatment or examination requires an extended length table, and for shorter tables, a repositioning of the patient. Alternatively, it will be necessary to move the table over extended distances, space permitting, to accomplish the procedure.
By means of the dual section table top of this invention, an additional and electric motor powered table top section is utilized to provide an extended linear or horizontal movement of the table top in addition to the movement available through manual manipulation, without the need for floor tracks. The combination of an added motorized table section together with manual manipulation not only provides full length patient panning or treatment, but also permits the use of a smaller original table for space conservation.